legendofheroesfandomcom-20200213-history
City of Bose
City of Bose is the capital and main city of the region of Bose in . It is an economic power with houses rivaling that of Grancel itself. Story Background During the Hundred Days War, the City of Bose was reduced to mere piles of scrap due to the bombing and fighting from the Empire. Fortunately after the war ended, the merchants lead by the old mayor (current mayor's, Maybelle's, father) used their fortune to bring back Bose to prosperity The Legend of Heroes: Trails in the Sky Prologue: A Father's Love, a New Beginning During this time, there were many sightings of strange robberies happening around Bose which eventually got onto the "Liberl News" articles. Chapter 1: Dissappearance of the Linde The party reaches the City of Bose in search of clues to finding the missing airliner, The Linde. At the city, the party signs into the Bracer Guild branch there and then they go to Mayor Maybelle for clues. She sends them to Haken Gate, but she warns them that showing their bracer status to General Morgan will prove detrimental which the party keeps in mind. When the party comes back with Olivier, Olivier leaves to do his whimisical adventures playing music at the Anterose Restuarant and getting in jail for drinking the owner's wine. The party soon goes to Ravennue Village after gathering up the info they got at Haken Gate. While the party was away from the city, there was a robbery overnight which the party soon investigated the next day. After getting clues and talking to Nial and Dorothy, they soon met Cecile who and her husband, Kuwano, leads them to Valleria Lakeshore. After the party finishes up their adventures with the whole Sky Bandits incident, they say farewell to the people they met in Bose including Mayor Maybelle and her maid, Lila. Setting The City of Bose is located around the center of the Bose region in Liberl Kingdom. It is a huge economic power with all its merchants around the city. The houses are well done in that it even rivals Grancel's houses in design. There is also a huge mall in the center of the north block of the city. The north block also consists of 2 restaurants, the church, bracer guild, and the mayor's residence. The south block consists of most of the houses, an orbal factory, and an arms and guards shop. The mall itself holds many smaller item shops inside with a huge amount of NPCs doing work there. Shops *Kirsche Bar *Lucir Orbal Factory *Sein Arms and Guards *Bose Market Locations *Bose Chapel *Bose Bracer Guild *Bose International Port *Frieden Hotel *Anterose Restaurant *Mayor's Residence (Bose) NPCs Outside *Elegia - a woman who wants to shop in the Bose mall for clothes *Lucas - a young merchant who welcomes the party and explains Bose's economic power. *Jacob - an old man who talks about Bose's trade with the Empire. *Harry - a little boy who aspires to become a merchant to be in a rich home *Mina - a little girl who destroys Harry's dreams with common logic. Homes *Cecile - an old lady who is always angry at her husband, Kuwano, sneaking out to go fishing. *Kuwano - an old man who doesn't get why his wife is angry at him fishing. *Borden - an expert merchant who knows the rules of being a merchant. *Rionne - Borden's wife and Alvelle's mom. Also a merchant too. *Alvelle - Borden's son and doesn't want to continue family traditions as he doesn't believe he is a good merchant. *Launa - a mother worries about her husband's business *Elke - a little girl who wears clothes made by her dad. and tells her dad's business of selling clothes *Mirano - a femaleBose merchant who just came back from Rolent. *Modena - Mirano's mom and worries where her husband is. Category:Cities Category:Liberl Locations